Una extraña poción
by CroquetaPunzante
Summary: En plena época de gripe en el C.G. Ezarel contrae un terrible resfriado y Gardienne, ayudante en la enfermería, deberá hacerse cargo de él. Sin embargo, un pequeño aditivo en el brebaje ocasionará que Ezarel empiece a actuar de un modo un tanto...extraño. PD: Ya lo había subido antes, concretamente, ayer xD, pero subí un borrador por error, esta es la versión buena.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hoola a todos!

Lo primero, ¡bienvenidos a mi fic! Se me ha ocurrido esta parida mientras jugaba el episodio 13, el más amargo...así que no he podido resistirme a escribir esta parida en base a unas bromas que hice con una amiga para aliviarme un poco.

Espero que os guste, y cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia...no dudéis en dejarla.

AVISO: Gardienne tomará algunas decisiones un tanto OOC, quiero decir con esto, que, en realidad, si en el juego escoges las decisiones más bordes, seguramente obtendrías una Gardienne bastante parecida a la del fic xD. Sin embargo, no creo que la gran mayoría se decante por esas opciones, así que por tanto la señalo como OOC.

¡Espero que os guste!

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Eldarya no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, es todo propiedad de ChinoMiko.**

Yo solo los he adaptado para esta historia, la cual es una parodia, los personajes se alejan de la realidad de la historia. Espero no ofender a nadie xD.

 _Pensamientos: Bla, bla, bla,_

Diálogo normal:—Entre guiones —

 **Negrita, aclaraciones de forma de narración o cambios de escena**

Y, sin más dilación, os dejo con la lectura.

 **Gardienne**

Me levanté especialmente contenta aquella mañana. Llevaba ya casi dos meses realizando mis labores de apoyo y formación junto a Eweleïn en la enfermería, y puedo decir con orgullo que estoy avanzando exitosamente.

Con la llegada del frío, los casos de resfriados y gripe se habían incrementado en el C.G., por lo que debía incrementar mis esfuerzos. Esto fue un arma de doble filo. Si bien me permitió aprender rápidamente como auxiliar a pacientes con gripe, acababa exhausta todos los días por el exceso de trabajo.

Tarareando, me dirigí hacia la enfermería. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarme allí a Ezarel, recostado sobre una camila, con la cara sonrojada y una preocupante palidez.

Noté como mi corazón daba un vuelvo.

-¡Ezarel! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-

-Tranquila, chica-escuché una suave voz a mis espaldas-Sólo ha contraído la gripe. Sin embargo, me temo que ha cogido la peor cepa...está fuera de peligro, pero este virus le producirá delirios y fiebres.

Al girarme, vi a Eweleïn, que mostraba un semblante tranquilo, por lo que me calmé de inmediato.

—Está bien, si tú no estas asustada, es porque todo está bajo control...

—¿Te gustaría cuidar de él, verdad?—inquirió guiñándome el ojo.

—Esto..yo...—tartamudeé colorada.

—Pues fíjate qué casualidad, los miembros de Obsidiana requieren su chequeo mensual. Cómo están tan mazados que no caben aquí, será mejor que vaya a buscarlos por el cuartel, así que te toca quedarte sola con Ezarel...

Sonreí. Vaya con la elfa, qué caladita me tenía. Y yo que en ocasiones seguía pensando que podía odiarme por ser cercana a Ezarel...qué tontería.

Le dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento, ella se limitó a asentir con picardía mientras me señalaba con el dedo un papel con la receta de la poción para el virus de Ezarel. Con un elegante gesto, se despidió amablemente y me dejó a solas con él.

Pese a sus palabras, me acerqué preocupada al elfo y traté de tocarle la frente. Apenas había levantado el brazo, cuando comenzó a farfullar:

—Ugh..ni se...te ocurra...no...toques...

—...

Maldito fóbico al tacto.

—¿Y cómo te mido la temperatura sino?—protesté.

—Termómetro...allí...segundo cajón...

Me dirigí indignada hacia el lugar que me indicaba. Hasta en agudo estado febril, tenía que mostrarse exquisito al contacto físico.

Tras ponerle el termómetro, observé preocupada que su temperatura era bastante alta. Decidí no perder el tiempo y ponerme manos a la obra con la poción. Media hora después, durante la que pude escuchar algunas delicias del querido elfo tales como "Manos...sucias..." "Yo...superior...no tocar", logré finalizar el líquido sanador. Le di un sorbito para probar su sabor. Lo escupí apenas me lo metí en la boca. Sabía asquerosamente mal, agrio como chupar treinta limones. Aunque mi lado sádico deseaba hacerle beber a Ezarel aquella pócima intragable por embudo, mi lado tierno prevaleció y decidí bajar a la cantina en busca de algo de miel para mitigar la terrible degustación.

Karuto no estaba, así que cogí el primer frasco de líquido pegajoso anaranjado que encontré y serví una generosa cucharada en el brebaje.

Tras mezclarlo todo cuidadosamente, me giré hacia mi paciente, satisfecha. Aproximé una cucharadita a sus labios, la cual bebió obedientemente. Según las instrucciones de Eweleïn, debía tomarse tres más. No había terminado de darme la vuelta para preparar otra cucharada, cuando una risa desquiciada me hizo girarme asustada.

— JÍA, JÚA, JÚA, JA,JIÚ,JIÚ— Ezarel reía como un auténtico loco, con las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada desenfocada. Una sonrisa perturbadora, con grumos de babas saliendo a borbotones, coronaba la espeluznante escena.

— Esto...Ezarel..¿te encuent...?

— JIAAA JUJU JOII JÁ JÁ JÁ—su cara y sus gritos me hicieron sudar frío. Empezaba a preguntarme sino lo habría dejado lelo de por vida.

Me senté, más pálida que un muerto, totalmente asustada por si le había destrozado el cerebro, parte de su cuerpo que, para colmo, el pretencioso elfo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

—En fin—declaró de pronto con total naturalidad, trayéndome de nuevo a la tierra. Se incorporó de un vigoroso salto y me miró a los ojos. Yo me limité a contemplarlo, alucinada—¡Unas flexiones para celebrar este maravilloso regalo que es la vida!

¿Qué demonios dice?

—Esto..Ezarel...¿te encuentras bien? Quiero decir... quizá he metido algo que no tocaba en la poción ...pero yo solo quería ayudarte ¡lo juro!

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! JAMÁS HE ESTADO MEJOR!— casi me deja sorda del pedazo chillido. Rezaba porque nadie lo hubiese oído.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, se tiró al suelo de un salto y comenzó a hacer flexiones enérgicamente, sin respirar entre ejercicio y ejercicio.

Lo observé con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Estaba claro que fuese lo que fuese aquello que le había echado a la poción, era de todo menos simple miel. Al menos, la fiebre y la palidez se han ido, así que en ese sentido se podría decir que lo había clavado. _No, no, no_. No era tiempo de regocijarme en mis propios logros, y más teniendo en cuenta que mi temeridad, por definirlo de alguna manera, puede haber dejado al líder de Absenta daños cerebrales irreparables.

Me levanté. Más me valía pedirle ayuda a alguien sino quería que Ezarel se volviese un vigoréxico por el resto de su vida.

Me detuve justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, cavilando si aquella era realmente mi única alternativa. En realidad, no quería que me echaran una bronca...Total, que se hubiese vuelto medio loco unos segundos y ahora le diese por hacer ejercicio desenfrenadamente tampoco tenía por qué ser síntoma de nada mortal. Decidí tratar de solucionar aquello por mis propios medios. O al menos intentarlo.

En primer lugar, tenía que sacar a Ezarel de allí... se acababa de poner a hacer sentadillas con salto.

—Ezarel, tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¿Te apetece hacer un poco de _footing_?

—¡VIGOR! ¡FORTALEZA!-gritó con entusiasmo, mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco- ¡Por supuestísimo que sí! ¡Soy capaz de recorrer todos y cada uno de los recónditos lugares de este mundo en apenas dos días solo con mis piernas, atravesando los más calurosos desiertos, los más embravecidos mares, los bosques con molestas raíces que se te enredan en el pie y te hacen tropezar...! ¡Porque correr significa que estas vivo! ¡Y yo estoy más vivo que nadie!

Le miré pasmada.

—Lo que digas. Venga, ven—lo jalé del brazo, sudando frío.

Ahora sí que la había liado pero bien...

Entorné con recelo la puerta de la enfermería. Por suerte para mí, no había nadie por los alrededores... La estaba abriendo con extremo cuidado, cuando Ezarel la empujó sin miramientos fuertemente de una patada, abriéndola de par en par. No la arrancó de las bisagras de puro milagro.

Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, salió corriendo hacia el mercado de Eel.

—¡Ezarel! ¡Espera!

Corrí detrás de él lo más veloz que pude, pero era prácticamente imposible alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo narices un apasionado de las plantitas, que se pasaba el día entre libros, podía moverse tan rápido? Jadeando, lo perdí de vista en las puertas del C.G.

 _Oh no._

Se había ido fuera...como se perdiese por ahí y le pasase algo sí que iba a encontrarme en un aprieto. Y de los gordos.

Me dirigí hacia los exteriores, tratando de buscarlo. Después de más de media hora dando vueltas inútiles por pasajes innecesarios del bosque que casi me dejan sin maana, lo divisé de regreso al cruce de la playa haciendo abdominales sin camiseta.

 _Uf...vaya cuerpazo que tiene...,_ pensé, desviando mi mente a pensamientos más impuros.

Cuando estaba a tan solo una escalera de arenisca de mi objetivo, observé alarmada como aparecía el cartel que más temía en mi vida.

"¡No te quedan suficientes maanas!"

Maldita sea. Siempre me quedaba sin maanas justo antes de los momentos más candentes. Y mira que llevaba días enteros sin salir de mi habitación y sin ejecutar movimiento alguno, con barritas energéticas como único sustento vital, para tener la suficiente cantidad para deambular por ahí como una persona normal. No era la primera vez me quedaba sin ellos en medio de alguna sala pública, sin poder reaccionar o echar a correr, a merced de cualquier vándalo que quisiera robarme algo.

Rebusqué durante un largo rato en mi inventario, hasta dar con el objeto que quería: Una Bathory blanca con degradado. _Esto servirá._

La puse en el mercado a un precio ridículamente alto. Pero, tal y como predije, apenas unos minutos después ya me la habían comprado. Sonreí satisfecha. Tenía margen para, por lo menos, cuatro vueltas enteras por la asquerosa cueva de Balenvia.

Me aproximé a la playa. Ezarel, por su parte, ignorando la lógica del juego de que no puedes llegar a ningún lado que no esté señalado con una flecha, tenga título y cueste maanas, se había sumergido en el agua y se había puesto a nadar.

—¡Ezarel!

Me quedé embelesada contemplándolo cuando salió del agua. No lo pude evitar. Estaba especialmente guapo con la cara sonrojada por el ejercicio, el pelo húmedo y alborotado marcando sus delicados rasgos élficos, y su atlético cuerpo perfectamente definido.

—Escúchame por favor—le pedí, tratando de captar su atención mientras apartaba de mi cabeza ideas sucias-Te prometo que si me esperas aquí...estirando...—sugerí, creyendo que era la opción menos dañina si se hacía en exceso—te...¡inscribiré en el próximo Iron Man!

—¿Iron Man? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un concurso divertidísimo para la gente obsesio...¡para los amantes del deporte!— me corregí—Pero tengo los formularios en mi habitación. Si me esperas aquí, te los traeré y podrás correr, nada, montar en bici...¡Podrás quemar calorías como el que más, y llevándote maravillosos premios!

—No me suena de nada...¿dónde se organiza ese evento?-quiso saber mientras empezaba a estirar el tríceps derecho.

—Esto..pues...¡en el norte de la Costa de Jade!—improvisé.

A pesar de que no parecía muy convencido, aceptó mis condiciones. Casi me da algo cuando lo vi tirándose al suelo abierto de piernas. _Espero que fuese capaz de hacer eso antes, sino van a estar doliéndole las ingles por lo menos un año..._

Con la idea de ganar tiempo para encontrar lo que fuese que hubiese hecho que Ezarel se hubiera vuelto un chiflado del deporte, me dirigí rápidamente de vuelta al C.G., por suerte para mí, no tuve que esperar mucho para hallar una respuesta.

—Hola, Gardienne.

Un enorme y musculoso hombretón me sonreía calurosamente. Su cuerpo bronceado y sus cabellos blancos me hicieron pensar la primera vez que lo vi que era un surfero. Pero no.

—¡Hola Valkyon! Lo siento pero ahora mismo tengo un poco de prisa...

-Perdona que te interrumpa, entonces. Pero es importante. ¿No habrás visto un tarro con líquido naranja por ahí? Es una bebida energética muy valiosa para los miembros de mi guardia...apenas una gota nos brinda el ímpetu necesario para una buena sesión de entrenamiento...uno de los nuevos lo dejó en la cantina mientras iba al baño y cuando volvió ya no estaba...

Asustada y sorprendida, lo primero por saber que era lo que le había hecho tragar a Ezarel en cantidades demasiados altas, y lo segundo porque Valkyon me hubiese soltado un párrafo tan largo todo seguido, me despedí del peliblanco:

—¡No tengo ni idea! ¡JAMÁS en mi vida he visto nada que se le parezca! Espero que tengas suerte encontrándolo. ¡Bye bye!

Como alma que lleva el diablo, inicié mi segunda gran carrera rumbo al interior del C.G.

Más me valía averiguar cómo contrarrestar los efectos de ese estúpido brebaje antes de que alguien descubriese mi metedura de pata...

Al entrar al C.G., un grupo de siluetas moradas oscuras sin cara me asaltaron con un diálogo.

—Estas siendo tiempos difíciles para al C.Q...

—Sí...Debe ser cosa de la nueva líder de guardia, Miiko...

—Yo creo que asumió el mando demasiado pront...

—¡Apartad, sombras anodinas!—grité, apartándolas a empujones. Era consciente de que si ChinoMiko no se había molestado en ponerles cara no representarían ningún papel importante en la trama principal, así que las deseché sin piedad.

 _Tengo que encontrar algún elemento que contrarreste los efectos de la dichosa bebida energética...Ya les vale a los de Obsidiana...No podían beberse un Red Bull..._ **,** pensé mientras rebuscaba en la biblioteca, la cual se hallaba desierta, para mi suerte.

 **Mientras tanto, en la playa..** _ **.** _**(Narrado en tercera persona)**

Ezarel comenzaba a aburrirse. Acababa de estirar por vigesimoséptima vez todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de seguir haciendo deporte. Recordaba vagamente lo que le había comentado Gardienne, pero se acordaba de lo fundamental: algo de quemar calorías.

Al acabar su último estiramiento, pensó que sería una buena idea echarle un cable a la castaña ayudándole a buscar los formularios para la competencia aquella, man...algo...

Tan emocionado estaba con su brillante idea, que puso rumbo al C.G., dejándose la camiseta olvidada en la playa. Subió las escaleras de areniscas de cuatro en cuatro, las cuales no se derrumbaron pese al ímpetu con el que las pisó.

Mientras corría eufórico por los grandes arcos, se topó con Ykhar y Alajea.

—¡Uau!— se maravilló esta última al contemplar el torso desnudo de su jefe por primera vez en su vida.

—¡Hola, Ezarel! ¿Adónde vas corriendo y sin camiseta?—saludó Ykhar con naturalidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Sin camiseta? —abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse del pequeño detalle—Me la habré dejado en la playa...

—Por cierto, ¿habéis visto a Gardienne?—preguntó—. Estaba en la playa con ella...la necesito para seguir quemando calorías.

Sus compañeras de guardia abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, preguntándose si Ezarel estaba refiriéndose a lo que sus pervertidas mentes estaban interpretando.

—¿Quemar...calorías?—repitió la brownie— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con quemar calorías?

—Pues...—respondió el peliazul pensativo, tratando de recordar las palabras que le había dicho Gardienne—Tenemos que...montar...y..ya sabes...correr...

—¡Por dios, Ezarel!— lo interrumpió Ykhar, exaltada— ¿¡Montaros!? ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan descarado!? ¿¡Te ha mordido Nevra o algo!?

Ezarel se limitó a mirarla, sin entender muy bien que pretendía decir con aquello.

—Como sea, yo quiero seguir quemando calorías. Apenas estoy empezando, puedo aguantar mucho más que esto. Si la veis decidle que la estoy buscando—sentenció antes de retomar su alocada marcha.

Ykhar y Alajea se quedaron mirándolo estupefactas.

—¿Qué narices acaba de pasar'? Eso ha sido rarísimo...

—Y qué lo digas. Yo juraría que las túnicas esas que se pone eran de una sola pieza...—confesó Alajea.

—¡No hablaba de su vestimenta, Alajea! Que también...sino de cómo ha soltado que se acuesta con Gardienne...

—¡Oh! Bueno, eso era algo que se veía venir...

Ykhar estaba a punto de replicar cuando fue interrumpida por Leiftan:

—Ykhar, Miiko te necesita en la sala del cristal. Tenéis que ultimar los detalles de la próxima misión Dice que es bastante urgente.

—¡De acuerdo, ya mismo voy!— respondió la pelirroja echando a ya había avanzando unos cuantos metros, se volteó con la cara más roja que un tomate y volvió hacia donde estaba la joven sirena.

—¡Alajea!—dijo respirando entrecortadamente—¡Tú busca a Gardienne y aclara que pasa con todo esto!

—¡A la orden, comandante!—bromeó la peliazul, pero Ykhar ya había vuelto a salir corriendo.

Alajea estaba a punto de llegar al C.G. cuando se encontró con un adorable Cryslam. Olvidándose rápidamente de sus misiones, comenzó a jugar con él, hasta que una voz masculina la sobresaltó:

—¡Buenos días, Alajea!

Esta se giró, sonriendo:

—¡Hola, Kero! ¿Cómo estás?— lo saludó con la mano, sin dejar de juguetear con el familiar—. ¿Vas al C.G.?

—Pues sí, justamente iba a reunirme con Miiko...

—¡Genial! Si ves a Gardienne, ¿puedes decirle que Ezarel la busca con ganas para retozar con ella?

Kero se quedo pasmado, incapaz de articular palabra. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alajea si había oído bien cuando el Cryslam salió corriendo en dirección contraria y la sirena se precipitó tras él para seguir jugando. Le hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano.

—¿Q-q-qué demonios...?

 **De vuelta con Gardienne, en la biblioteca...**

—De acuerdo. Un poco de néctar dorado y conseguiré neutralizar los efectos del Red Bull Eldaryano—mascullé cerrando un libro.

Miré a mi alrededor, lo había dejado todo hecho un desastre, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para ordenar. Total, dudaba mucho que ChinoMiko se hubiese preocupado de hacer un escenario con la biblioteca desordenada. Después de rebuscar en mi inventario el ingrediente principal del "antídoto", me puse manos a la obra y en pocos minutos obtuve la poción deseada. Suerte que no era especialmente difícil de preparar.

Me la guardé en un bolsillo imaginario y salí de la biblioteca, con el objetivo de encontrar a Ezarel bien fijado en mi mente.

 **Mientras tanto, en la la sala del cristal…. (Narrado en tercera persona)**

—¡Hombre, Kero!—saludó una atractiva kitsune—. Estábamos esperándote.

—Miiko….

Kero se aproximó al centro de la estancia, pálido como el papel. Cerca de él, Ykhar, Leiftan y la líder de la Guardia Brillante lo observaban con curiosidad.

—¿Te ocurre algo? No tienes buena cara…

—Esto…—empezó a decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza, dudando si era buena idea cotillear con su superior de los _affairs_ de la guardia. Finalmente, su vena maruja prevaleció—: ¿Tú sabías lo de Ezarel y Gardienne?

—¿Saber qué?— el rostro de Miiko se ensombreció. Ykhar miraba hacia otro lado, sudando a chorros, mientras que Leiftan permanecía tan sonriente como siempre, indiferente a todo. No porque no le interesase el asunto, sino porque se consideraba demasiado guapo y atractivo como para que cualquier elfo de tres al cuarto le hiciese sombra en algo. Y si se la hacía, pues le clavaba un cuchillo en el cuello y listo.

—Bueno…ellos…—Kero comenzó a sudar casi tanto como la brownie.

—¿Ellos qué?—los ojos de Miiko estaban cada vez más entrecerrados. Sus años de experiencia sirviendo en la Brillante le habían enseñado a identificar el grado de furia de su líder, así que decidió dejar de irse por las ramas e ir al grano—: ¡Ellos se acuestan!

Miiko se quedó muda durante unos segundos, antes de preguntar:

—¿Y? Siempre he pensado que había algo entre ellos….

—Bueno…la cuestión es que…no son muy discretos….—participó Ykhar.

—Explícate.

—A mi Alajea me ha dicho que Ezarel iba buscando a Gardienne con ganas de…retozar con ella.

—Tampoco hay porque fiarse de lo que dice Alajea, ya sabéis como es…

—No, Miiko. Yo estaba con ella cuando sucedió. Ezarel no se cortó un pelo. Lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos—la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al evocar la escena de Ezarel medio desnudo buscando a Gardienne.

Por un instante, la sonrisa de Leiftan se esfumó. Él, y nadie más que él, debía ser el que robase el corazón de la humana. Después de todo, era el rubio sexy de la guardia. Todas las jovenzuelas de Eel suspiraban por sus huesos. Y, a diferencia de Nevra, él no necesitaba cortejarlas. Le bastaba con matarse a abdominales todas las mañanas, someterse a un estricto régimen para prevenir cualquier miligramo de grasa y fingir preocuparse por problemas que en realidad le importaban un pimiento para que le consideraran un hombre compasivo y fornido por naturaleza, en vez del manipulador, presumido y asesino sin escrúpulos que era en realidad. Por esa razón, no podía permitir que un estúpido elfo _tsundere_ empezase a propagar por las buenas que se acostaba con uno de sus objetivos. Eso significaba derrota, y esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

—¡De verdad!—chilló Miiko, sobresaltando al resto—¿Se les ha olvidado que por aquí hay niños? ¡Voy a tener que enseñarles a tener un poco de decoro!

Hecha una furia, abandonó la sala del cristal, dejando a Ykhar y Kero intercambiando miradas cupables y a Leiftan trazando un plan para librarse de Ezarel y reconquistar a la humana

 **De vuelta con Gardienne, en la sala de puertas….**

— Hombre la reina del C.G…—me sobresalté al oír la fría voz de Miiko a mis espaldas. Al voltearme, vi cómo me taladraba con la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

«Esta mujer necesita un buen novio que le quite la cara de amargada que trae de serie»

Meneé la cabeza, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Necesitaba recuperar al verdadero Ezarel lo antes posible.

—¡Miiko! ¡Es urgente, estoy buscando a Eza…!

—¡Ya se a quién estas buscando, yo y medio C.G.!

Tragué saliva. ¿Eso significa que me habían descubierto? Maldita sea….ahora sí que me iba a caer una buena. Y yo no tengo el encanto de Karenn para librarme de los problemas.

—Yo…iba a decirlo…pero….

Callé al ver que Miiko empezaban a soltar llamas por su inseparable bastón, roja de furia.

—¿¡Qué más pensabas decir!?—me escupió cada palabra.

Presa del pánico, empecé a farfullar atropelladamente todo lo que pasaba por mi mente:

—Yo…iba a contarlo,pero…¡no me ha dejado tiempo ni para respirar! ¡Lo juro! Ezarel es insaciable…no se cansaba…no paraba de ir de un lado a otro para….

—¡Vale, ya me ha quedado claro, no hace falta que entres en detalles!

—Y-yo…yo solo quería…—dejé escapar un sollozo. No sentía ningunas ganas de llorar en realidad, pero confiaba en que unas cuantas lagrimillas aplacasen la ira descontrolada de la kitsune—, solo quería que supiese mejor…por eso…cogí el líquido pegajoso…y….

—¡CÁLLATE, POR DIOS!

Miiko respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Casi me quedo sorda del grito, por lo que decidí permanecer en silencio, prudente y sabiamente.

—¡Ya me ha quedado claro, no hace falta que me cuentes todas tus perversiones!—continuó— Lo que no entiendo es, ¿¡por qué narices se lo vais contando a todo el mundo!? ¿¡Nadie os ha enseñado a dejar ese tipo de cosas para….uhm…la intimidad!?

Hice un mohín de sorpresa, sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

—Como sea, Miiko, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora necesito que me ayudes…

—¿¡Qué te ayude!? ¡Tú estás loca, a mí no me metas!

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Vas a darle la espalda a Ezarel!?

—¡No pienso involucrarme con Ezarel y contigo de esa forma! ¡Por dios, soy la líder de la Guardia Brillante! ¿¡Piensas que puedes proponerme algo así con tanta naturalidad!?

Noté como la ira se apoderaba de mí. No solo me pedía que ocultase el problema al resto de miembros de la guardia, sino que encima pensaba lavarse las manos y dejarme sola con todo el cotarro, indiferente al destino de su propio compañero. Y todo porque era _la gran líder de Eel._

—¡Ya veo! ¡Así que así es como te las vas a seguir gastando! ¡Dándole la espalda a tus propios amigos cuando más te necesitan!

Miiko me miró perpleja. Parecía haberla aplacado.

—Hombre, tanto como necesitar….nunca pensé que Ezarel me veía de esa forma…además yo…no lo he hecho nunca….y….

—No tengo más tiempo para perder contigo, Miiko. Tengo miedo de que, sino hago algo pronto, Ezarel se quede así para siempre. Si cambias de idea, estaré por el cuartel.

Sin añadir ni media, me di la vuelta, dejando a Miiko con la boca abierta de par en par. Retomé mi búsqueda inicial.

 _Y yo que pensaba que Ezarel era lo peor cuando lo conocí…cada vez me doy más cuenta de que en realidad no es mala gente, sobre todo si lo comparamos con la gentuza que hay por aquí…_ Una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal al pensar en él.

Últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Tuve la desgracia (o al menos eso creía al principio) de caer en su guardia. Como tengo memoria de pez, me costaba la vida memorizar los nombres de todas las plantas y elementos químicos existentes de Eldarya. Era un auténtico desastre preparando pociones, y solía rendirme con facilidad. Sin embargo, hacia cosa de un par de meses, coincidí con el elfo en la sala de alquimia. Yo acababa de preparar erróneamente una pócima, por lo que me explotó en toda la cara. Ezarel, después de partirse de risa durante media hora a mi costa, me ayudó a ejecutarla correctamente. Me explicó las cosas con calma, enseñándome varios trucos para memorizar ciertas sustancias y cómo mezclarlas para que los resultados fuesen más satisfactorios. Al final, fue una buena velada, especialmente por la sorpresa de descubrir el lado maestro dedicado y cálido del elfo. Desde entonces, procuraba coincidir con él cada vez que podía para preparar pociones junto a él. Decidí unirme a la enfermería para enriquecerme aún más, con la esperanza de sorprenderlo algún día.

Y acababa de hacerlo, desde luego, porque menuda le había liado. Tragué saliva. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no me perdonaba nunca?


	2. Chapter 2

Di varias vueltas alrededor del C.G., con el objetivo de encontrar a Ezarel bien fijo en mi mente. Estaba empezando a angustiarme cuando divisé a través de una ventana una hiperactiva cabellera azul dando enormes saltos por el jardín de la música. Solté un gritito de alivio. Era él. Y parecía estar solo.

Salí despavorida, agradeciendo a todos los misericordiosos dioses del juego que el elfo no estuviese con nadie más que pudiera percatarse de su estrafalario estado de ánimo.

—¡Hola, Ez!— me acerqué con la poción escondida en mi espalda. Casi me da un infarto cuando un veloz cuchillo volador pasó rozando mi mejilla, clavándose como si de un dardo se tratase en el tronco de un árbol.

—¿¡Qué %$/%&…!?

Abrí la boca, estupefacta. Ezarel no estaba solo, para mi desgracia. Ante mí, Leiftan, el sonriente y simpatiquísimo Leiftan, estaba blandiendo una enorme espada tres veces más grande que él, con la que parecía que estaba tratando de desmenuzar al pobre Ezarel, el cual saltaba de alegría esquivando todos y cada uno de los espadazos, totalmente ajeno al peligro que tenía de convertirse en un pincho moruno.

—Leiftan…¿qué estas…?

El rubio se detuvo en seco al advertir mi presencia. Puso una extraña mueca de sorpresa, antes de tratar de ocultar inútilmente el gigantesco sable tras su espalda, algo que obviamente no logró, ya que sobresalía medio metro por encima de su cabeza. Le miré, desconfiada, mientras él me dirigía una de sus cálidas e inocentes sonrisas.

—Nada, solo estábamos entrenando.

—Ja,ja,ja,ja—reía Ezarel, a lo suyo—Ha dicho que iba a matarm…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Leiftan tapó su boca con la mano, impidiéndole articular palabra.

—¡Qué bromista que eres, eh granujilla!—exclamó con un deje de histeria, agarrando al elfo de la cabeza y revoloteándole el pelo, a modo de broma. O al menos eso me pareció.

Me mordí el labio inferior, ligeramente preocupada.

—Leiftan…sé que la he liado un poquitín con lo del Red Bull ese…¡pero ya he hecho el antídoto! ¡Puedo contrarrestar los efectos de la poción! De verdad que siento mucho que Ezarel haya actuado tan raro, pero según el libro "Alquimia para ineptos. Tomo I", no debería recordar nada de lo que ha pasado cuando se tome el antídoto, así que…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué poción?—me preguntó, soltando al fin al pobre elfo, el cual tenía la cara casi tan azul como su pelo por la falta de oxígeno, todo culpa del potente agarre del rubio. Le miré extrañada. ¿Acaso Leif no sabía nada de mi metedura de pata? Antes de que pudiese preguntarle nada, comenzó a balbucear:

—Aah claro claro…y no va a recordar nada…sí,sí….estupendo…todo claro…sí….

Le miré extrañada.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo?—inquirí.

—Que va, que va…tú dale el brebaje ese y santas pascuas…todo olvidado.

Me encogí de hombros. Leiftan estaba actuando bastante raro, pero la verdad es que me daba completamente igual, como si le prendía fuego a la sala del cristal. Yo solo quería recuperar a mi Ezarel de siempre.

—Toma, Ez…bébete esto—le aproximé el antídoto, pero estaba tan ocupado tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad, que no me quedó otra opción que darle yo misma la pócima.

Los ojos de Ezarel se volvieron blancos, mientras le salían espumarajos por la boca, y se contraía en una postura completamente antinatural. Me aparté, asustada, mientras repasaba mentalmente el procedimiento del antídoto, acojonada por si había vuelto a cometer algún error.

—JÍAAA,JUU,JIAA, JO,JUÍ,JUÍ—reía Ezarel.

Le dediqué una mirada a Leiftan que suplicaba ayuda, pero él permanecía como si nada, jugando con sus trencitas. Cuando se percató de que lo observaba, me dedicó una sonrisa ¿coqueta? Sacudí la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Leiftan sería incapaz de tirarme los trastos en una situación así, seguramente solo quería tranquilizarme, darme a entender que aquel dantesco numerito era algo normal.

Por lo menos, las dementes carcajadas se parecían bastante a las que soltó cuando se tomó el Red Bull Eldaryano. Traté de respirar hondo.

Cuando al fin Ezarel paró de reírse como un loco y de convulsionarse, se desplomó en el suelo, en aparente estado de inconsciencia. Iba a acercarme a él cuando se levantó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Vaya dolor de cabeza…—protestó—, me siento cómo si tuviera la peor resaca de mi vida…

—¡EZAREL!

Me lancé feliz a sus brazos, este enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por mi impulso, antes de tratar de apartarme.

—Suelta ya, que te emocionas mucho—bufó, tan borde como siempre— ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿No estaba en la enfermería?

—Eh…bueno…—tragué saliva sonoramente, miré de soslayo a Leiftan, tratando de buscar apoyo de nuevo, pero este observaba a Ezarel con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo luego, Gardi?—me preguntó, como si nada.

—Esto…yo…

—¿Vas a quedar con Leiftan?—Ezarel me clavó los ojos con evidente disgusto.

—No,no—me apresuré a responder. Una parte de mí se relajó al ver la facilidad con la que se había obviado el tema de la extraña poción. Una vez más, gracias Leiftan—. Yo quiero estar contigo, ahora que al fin estas bien…

Mis palabras dejaron a Ezarel y Leiftan pasmados. El segundo fingió estar molesto, o al menos eso me pareció. Leiftan era un estupendo actor, le agradecí internamente que se tomase tantas molestias por mí. Fingir que le interesaba para provocar a Ezarel, y que se le olvidase el enfado….Sí, Leif era el mejor amigo que podía tener, sin ninguna duda.

—Bueno, pues si cambias de idea, ya sabes dónde encontrarme—dijo mientras hacía el gesto de un teléfono. Me pregunté como sabía hacer aquella señal, teniendo en cuenta que en Eldarya no se habían inventado esos dispositivos.

Sin añadir nada más, se esfumó.

—Qué pesado está…Bueno, Gardienne, ¿podrías explicarme qué narices estoy haciendo aquí?

Me revolví, incómoda. Procedí a relatarle todo lo ocurrido, desde mi patético intento alterando el desagradable sabor de la poción hasta todos los lugares por los que lo había perseguido para vigilarlo. En un supremo alarde de altruismo, obvié la estúpida y esnob reacción de Miiko. Observé con inquietud como sus cejas se movían de arriba abajo conforme iba narrándole los hechos. Sé que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no matarme allí mismo, o al menos soltarme la parrafada más hiriente que jamás hubiese podido oír en mi vida. Me disculpé reiteradas veces, pero él se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Dónde dices que está mi camiseta?—dijo al fin.

—En la playa…yo misma te la traeré….Ezarel, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo, yo…yo solo…

Se dio la vuelta sin responderme nada. Tras unos instantes más de agónico silencio, decidí ir a la playa a buscar su camiseta. Una vez devuelta, se vistió sin dirigirme la palabra y comenzó a andar hacia el C.G. Le seguí, dubitativa. _No me ha pedido que le deje solo, así que…._

—Déjame solo un rato, Gardienne.

 _Ups._

—Sí claro…lo que me pidas…yo...—iba a disculparme nuevamente, cuando apareció Ykhar. Juro que nunca en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de verla.

—¡Hombre! ¡Los descarados tortolitos! ¿¡Ya habéis acabado de hacer guarrerías!?

La contemplé estupefacta. ¿A que narices se refería con eso? Miré a Ezarel de soslayo, seguía tan traumatizado que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Menuda había liado…

—No estamos liados, Ykhar, no sé a que viene eso. Además, no es buen mom…

—¡Vaya! ¿Habéis hablado con Miiko? Kero y yo no queríamos delataros, pero es que no os cortabais un pelo….Y, bueno, hay niños pequeños en el C.G., así que no nos parecía apropiado dejar que fueseis diciendo esas cosas por ahí tan alegremente…por eso Kero lo dijo…yo lo apoyé…no quería que comiera él solo todo el ma…

—Un momento—la interrumpí, sospechando, con acierto, que si no lo hacía no se callaría nunca—¿De qué estás hablando, Ykhar? Ez y yo no…ejem…no nos hemos…enrrollado..ni nada así…—me ruboricé al pronunciar las últimas palabras. No podía evitarlo. El elfo, por su parte, seguía sin mirarme siquiera.

—¿Cómo? Pero si Ezarel dijo que…

—Estaba bajo los efectos de una poción, Ykhar. No era yo mismo, es más, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió.

—¿Una poción? ¿Qué poción?

—Espera, ¿Ezarel de verdad dijo exactamente eso?—me extrañaba bastante que el Sport Ezarel hubiese soltado algo así. O al menos eso esperaba. Si en su modo vigorexia estaba dispuesto a, bueno, lo que sea que esté hablando Ykhar, dios sabe que jamás me perdonaría haber desaprovechado semejante oportunidad.

—Bueno…—dijo la brownie haciendo memoria—, la verdad es que dijo que te estaba buscando para quemar calorías…y ¡oh! Nosotras pensamos que era en un sentido…verde…¡Lo siento, vaya!—observé como la pobre se ponía colorada y cruzaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—Tranquila….un malentendido lo tiene cualquiera…—la consolé, más para mi misma que para otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿todo el C.G. cree que estoy liado con Gardienne?—intervino Ezarel, haciéndome sentir más miserable.

—¡No,no! Solo os vimos Alajea y yo, pero estaba por ahí jugando con un familiar, así que dudo que haya tenido tiempo para cotillear. Ahora mismo la busco y le aclaro el asunto, no os preocupéis. Y, bueno, Kero, Leif y Miiko…pero dudo que alguno de ellos lo haya difundido por ahí…si habláis con ellos seguro que podéis solucionarlo.

—¡Yo me encargo!—me ofrecí, dispuesta a salvar la reputación de mi querido elfo y, de paso, arreglar el "terrible" malentendido. Gruñí para mis adentros. _Ya podría ser verdad…_

Ezarel continuó el resto del camino sin hablarme ni mirarme, cuando llego al C.G. se fue directo a su habitación. Me dio todo el bajón. Solo tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería encerrarme en mi cuarto, así que busqué a Leiftan y Kero y solucioné el meollo. El primero sonrió con suficiencia, y se ofreció a llevarme a tomar algo para olvidar las penas, y lo que surgiera. Me reí. Que majo Leiftan, siempre intentando animarme. Decliné su propuesta, y lo cierto es que hasta se me olvidó darle las gracias por el numerito que había improvisado en el jardín de la música, pero bueno, es Leiftan, seguro que no me guarda rencor, por mucho que lo plante en su cara, con lo súper bueno y considerado que es. Kero, por su parte, se sintió aliviado de que no fuésemos unos exhibicionistas, y me consoló por la reacción de Ezarel, argumentando que tarde o temprano se le pasaría.

Decidí pasar el resto de la tarde en la enfermería, atendiendo pacientes. Eweleïn no estaba, y lo agradecí, ya que hubiera averiguado que me pasaba algo nada más verme la cara, y no me hubiera dejado hasta que se lo contase todo.

Cuando estaba terminando de recogerlo todo para irme, oí como la puerta se abría a mis espaldas.

—Gardienne…

 _Esa voz._

—Ezarel…

—¿Has hablado con los demás?

—Sí, Kero y Leif no van a decir nada…a la única que no he podido encontrar ha sido a Miiko, pero no creo que difunda nada…

En ese instante, sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa sin más, era esa sonrisa suya de burla que tanto lo caracterizaba, y que tanto me encantaba. _Motores rugen al cielo._

—¿Sigues enfadado?—inquirí, mientras una sonrisa de dibujaba en mi rostro, sin poderlo evitar.

—Sí, y lo seguiré estando hasta el final de mis días…—su sonrisa de ensanchó aún más—, pero teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie se va a enterar, y que por mi culpa…bueno…ya sabes…—su sonrisa se esfumó—te ha olvidado toda tu familia….

—Ah, eso—Es verdad. Por alguna extraña razón, una poderosa, inexorable e ineludible fuerza sobrenatural me forzaba a olvidarme de un asunto que a cualquiera le hubiera hecho empaquetar las maletas y ponerse a hacer autostop por el bosque para huir de aquel cuartel de locos egoístas, eso sino eres una persona agresiva, en tal caso te hubieras liado a golpes con medio Eel y probablemente hubieses provocado una hecatombe de medidas considerables. Pero no, por algún inquietante motivo, supongo que por necesidades de la trama, no me costaba ningún esfuerzo perdonar semejante barbarie y seguir sin más con mi vida en aquel fascinante mundo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tampoco voy a estar enfadada siempre, no soy una rencorosa—resolví como si el asunto no fuese grave en absoluto.

—Gardienne…tú…eres demasiado buena…

—Lo soy—me jacté orgullosa, como si tuviese algún mérito en aquel irrisorio proceso de perdón—.Y una persona tan bondadosa como yo…merece ser perdonada…¿no?

—Ja,ja,ja. Ni lo sueñes.

—Pero bueno, ¿¡cómo puedes tener tan poca vergüenza!?

—Es broma, créeme, el daño que ha podido hacer tu poción no tiene nada que ver con el que te hice yo…¿Te parece si vamos a tu habitación, para, bueno, hablar en privado de todo esto? Me gustaría saber con pelos y señales todos los ejercicios que he hecho, básicamente por si mañana voy a tener agujetas hasta en las pestañas.

Sonreí, muerta de felicidad por dentro. Ay, quería llevarme a mi habitación. Y para hablar en privado. _No te hagas ilusiones, cabeza de chorlito, no vas a liarte con él._ Sacudí la cabeza. Es verdad, tenía que ser realista.

—Sí claro, vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia mi cuarto en silencio. Pero este no era un silencio incómodo. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Apenas había empezado a abrir la puerta, cuando un sonoro latigazo me hizo pegar un brinco.

—¡AL FIN OS DIGNÁIS A VENIR, ESCLAVOS! ¡LLEVO CASI TRES HORAS ESPERANDO!

Levanté la vista. Si ya creía que había cubierto mi cupo de cosas espeluznantes aquel día, me equivocaba de cabo a rabo. Ante mí, subida encima de mi cama, ataviada con unas enormes botas de charol negras, un ajustado top con pinchos, unas medias con liguero de rejilla, una minifalda de cuero y un antifaz también negro, estaba Miiko, sosteniendo un imponente látigo, con el cual había dado el azote previo; con la otra mano, coronando el gótico _outfit_ , agarraba una fusta rosa con suaves pelitos con purpurina.

—…—dijo Ezarel.

Yo intenté decir algo también, pero no me salió ni una sola palabra.

—¡Accedo a formar parte de vuestro perverso juego!—sentenció, ignorando nuestro estupor—¡PERO LO HAREMOS A MI MANERA! ¡Para que luego digáis que no me preocupo por la gente de Eel!

De un enorme salto, bajó de mi cama. Me maravillé porque no hubiese perdido el equilibro con esas pedazo de botas de tacón. Yo seguramente me habría partido la crisma. La contemplé con renovado respeto, aunque seguía preguntándome que demonios hacia en mi habitación llamándonos esclavos vestida como una fanática del rock.

O no. Volví a fijar mi atención en la fusta. No era una amante de músicas oscuras, estaba vestida de…

—¿¡Qué demonios haces en la habitación de Gardienne disfrazada de reina del sadomaso!?

—Si queréis que hagamos esto, a partir de ahora tendréis que llamarme ama.

—Ah…ug…¿cómo?—Ezarel tenía la boca tan abierta que le habría cabido un Beriflore entero.

—Uf, de verdad, me vais a hacer salirme del papel…Mira, elfito, mi churra me dijo que me necesitabas porque eras un insaciable, así que haced el favor de poneros esas cosas de ahí—señaló una especie de tangas rojos y unas mordazas que había sobre uno de mis muebles—, y acabemos con esto rápido,¡ que tampoco lo hago con gusto!

No sé si fueron los nervios, el estrés de andar corriendo todo el día, o la aleatoriedad de la situación, pero Ezarel y yo empezamos a partirnos de risa al unísono. Miiko nos miraba extrañada, como si los raros fuésemos nosotros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca habéis probado estas cosas?—inquirió levemente sonrojada, mirando su fusta de pelitos— Esta es rosa porque me la regaló Huang Hua, y no quiero hacerle el feo…

Sus palabras solo incrementaron nuestras carcajadas, de hecho, nos estábamos riendo tan fuerte que acabamos tirándonos al suelo, sin poder contenernos.

Miiko me miró, enfadada.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿De qué te ríes tanto? ¡Fuiste tú la que me suplicó ayuda con el _insaciable_ Ezarel!—sus palabras rezumaban sarcasmo, desprecio y furia a partes iguales.

Recordé nuestra discusión previa, y entonces lo comprendí. Miiko había sido otra víctima más del pequeño malentendido.

Cuando conseguimos dejar de reinos, le aclaramos todo el asunto, punto por punto. De paso, aproveché y relaté los detalles deportivos que Ezarel me había pedido que le contara. Durante toda la historia, Miiko permaneció con el rostro impasible, sin decir absolutamente nada. Empezaba a temerme haberla enfadado, cuando se incorporó y con un rápido gesto, sus llamativas prendas desaparecieron, incluso los tangas y las mordazas, surgiendo de la nada su característico vestido rosa.

—No tengo nada que decir, excepto que si algo de lo que acaba de pasar sale de aquí, pienso asegurarme de que jamás, y cuando digo jamás, es **JAMÁS** , en negrita y mayúsculas, nadie vuelva a saber absolutamente nada de vosotros.

—Sí, ama—bromeó Ezarel, pero la siniestra mirada de Miiko le hizo guardar silencio. Algo me decía que sería capaz de ingeniarse algo más destructivo que unas pequeñas llamas azules para borrarnos del mapa si la provocábamos en exceso.

Cuando al fin se marchó de mi habitación, ambos soltamos un soplo de alivio. Nos miramos, divertidos, y volvimos a reírnos, sin poderlo evitar.

—Dios, si llego a saber que iba a pasar esto, no te hubiera pedido perdón antes. Con esto lo hubieras comprado de sobra.

—Que malo eres, la pobre Miiko seguro que tiene que estar muriéndose de la vergüenza…

—Creo que me hago una idea de lo que tiene que sentirse al ser víctima de tus torpes intentos de alquimista…

—Ja,ja,ja….—reí de puro nerviosismo.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más, desenfadados, hasta que Ezarel se levantó para irse a hacerse un chequeo en la enfermería, por si acaso le había quedado alguna secuela de la poción. Observé como se aproximaba a la puerta, con cero ganas de que se fuese. Me moría por abrazarlo y besarlo.

—Por cierto, una última cosa…—dijo sin volverse—no me gusta nada que haya rumores falsos sobre mí ¿sabes?

Agaché la cabeza, apenada. Sabía de sobra a lo que se refería, y me dolía un montón que me lo dijese así.

Unos delicados dedos me hicieron levantar el mentón. Me topé con sus ojazos verdes, que me miraban fijamente. Noté como empezaba a hiperventilar. _Dios, de cerca es incluso más guapo. Y yo con una espinilla gigante en toda la nariz…_

—L-lo siento…—balbuceé—No era mi intención que se tergiversaran tanto las cosas…

—No me has entendido—añadió, mirándome los labios mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa—No me gustan los rumores _falsos_.

Entonces, me besó. Al principio me quedé en shock, pero enseguida me recompuse y le devolví el morreo con ganas. Notaba como si un millón de fuegos artificiales estuviesen explotándome contra el pecho. Mi gran ansiado momento. Mi primer beso de verdad con Ezarel.

Se separó de mí, a mi gran pesar, pero sabía que tenía que marcharse, lo estaban esperando en la enfermería.

Creo que en mi vida había sentido un regocijo semejante, mi corazón, y todo mi ser, estaban a punto de estallar.

—Oye, Ezarel…—lo llamé antes de que se fuera—dicen por ahí que Gardienne piensa que eres muy guapo, y que se muere por conocerte mejor.

—¿En serio?—sonrió—Que casualidad, yo había oído lo mismo, pero de Ezarel sobre Gardienne…será el efecto teléfono roto…

Sin añadir nada más, se marchó, dejándome con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, y con la miel en los labios, literalmente.


End file.
